A padlock which is easily accessable is very susceptible to being broken into. The lock can be beaten with heavy objects or pried apart, or else it can be opened with readily available master keys or otherwise rendered ineffective by any number of methods. Various prior art devices have partially addressed the problem by protecting the padlock from damaging blows and from prying. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,718,014 and 3,736,016 are good examples of such prior art protective devices. These prior art devices enclose the body portion of the padlock within a housing and prevent direct assault on the padlock by hammers or other heavy objects. The patented devices do, however, leave easy access to the body portion of the padlock for insertion of a key and removal of the padlock.
The problem addressed by the present invention arises from the fact that there are more ways to break a lock than by smashing and prying. Master keys are in existence for almost every make of padlock. By simply knowing the make of the padlock, a burglar can acquire a series of master keys and eventually undo the padlock. Also, if a burglar has access to the keyhole of the padlock, he can inject freon through the keyhole into the body of the padlock to freeze the locking components and make them brittle, after which a slight tap on the body of the padlock will shatter the locking mechanism thus freeing the shackle.